pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Cave
Western Cave (にしの　どうくつ Western Cave) is a post-story dungeon, accessible after recruiting Ho-Oh from Mt. Faraway. It houses 99 Floors and is the location of Mewtwo. HM Surf is required to access the dungeon. Western Cave is the location of many naturally spawning Health Drinks, Keys and other items. The Beauty Scarf (needed for evolving Feebas) is located on the 59th Floor, and once obtained a Link Cable will replace the area. A Key is needed to obtain the Beauty Scarf. There are chances of finding a Kecleon Shop from Floor 20 onwards, and there are no hidden items. Monster Houses also have a chance of occurring. Weather conditions can occur throughout exploration of the dungeon. Plot After recruiting Ho-Oh from Mt. Faraway and returning home, a cutscene will play where a Charizard and Blastoise are exploring the dungeon. Blastoise is worn out from all the exploration, but words from Charizard encourage him. However, afterwards the two are defeated by an unknown Pokémon, having awakened it from its slumber. We then cut back to Pokémon Square, where we find Wobbuffet, Lombre, Wynaut and Bellsprout deep in conversation about who the most powerful Pokémon could be. The player then walks in and the group asks them what they think the most powerful Pokémon is. Regardless of what you choose, we then see Charizard and Blastoise return, extremely exhausted from their journey, as well as just surviving the Pokémon's attack. They then collapse, and the player gains access to Western Cave. Recommended Strategy Preparation Items As there will be no Apples, Gummis or any other item that significantly fills the Pokémon's Belly (and Kecleon Shops that do sell them are quite uncommon, leaving them an unreliable source), it is always recommended to stock up on a couple of those items before exploration. Stock up on at least 3 Huge Apples, 2 Big Apples and 3 Apples (as Gummis wouldn't be recommended due to their variety in Belly fill). Although Max Elixirs can be scattered throughout the dungeon, and at least the first 10 or so floors there will only be Max Elixir Health drinks, it is still recommended to have at least two of them in your storage. Bring an Escape Orb just in case the journey goes downhill, as well as one or two Petrify Orbs if you happen to spawn right into a Monster House and are low in health. Even though Reviver Seeds can be found throughout the dungeon, it is still recommended to bring at least one or two of them. Although not too necessary, also bring along a Pecha Berry. Of course, HM Surf is needed if you have no Pokémon that have Surf in your party. The player may have either X-Ray Specs or a stat boosting Band in their holding inventory. Partners are encouraged to have a stat boosting Band as well. Levels, IQ and Other It is most recommended that the Pokémon entering Western Cave is at least at or above Level 40. The leading Pokémon is most recommended to have the IQ Trap Seer before entering the dungeon in order to not instantly activate traps upon stepping on them. Super Mobile is recommended for convenience but the dungeon can still be completed without it. Partners may have the IQ Trap Avoider but that is optional and not particularly necessary. In the Dungeon When in the dungeon, be sure that you wait until your Belly is completely empty until you eat an Apple. Eat Apples first, then Big Apples and then Huge Apples. If you are a level higher than at least 70, it is recommended that you continue travelling whilst on an empty Belly until your health is around 25% or lower before eating an Apple. Make sure to nab as many Health Drinks as you can throughout Dungeon Exploration, as any enemies that pick up the Health Drinks will instantly consume them. If you do happen upon a Kecleon Shop and it sells Gummis or Apples, be sure to eat them and have enough to pay as it can save you on your resources. Western Cave has extremely good Experience Yield, and can easily carry up the levels of a Pokémon in no time. Although moves will imperatively be used on most enemies, it is most recommended to use linked moves and normal moves from Floor 50-60 and Floor 89-98. This is because Pokémon like Alakazam, Tyranitar, Blastoise and several other Pokémon can easily give EXP well over 1000. Try to limit your PP usage when battling Absol, as Pressure takes your move usage by 2, easily draining you PP. 'Pecha Berries are incredibly useful between floors 20-40 '(and can be found throughout the floors), as the Swalot there have Toxic, which is extremely dangerous and if not near the stairs can defeat a Pokémon extremely quickly. Pokémon Trivia * All of the starter Pokémon from the main series' (Generation 1-3) final evolutions can be found here * The dungeon is a reference to Cerulean Cave ** Mewtwo is located within and is the boss of the dungeon, and the requirements includes the need to have Surf. * All Team A.C.T members can be found here * All second evolutions of the starter Grass-Type Pokémon can be found here. Category:Dungeons Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Mixed-Type Dungeons Category:Mewtwo Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Fire/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Grass/Dark-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Poison-type Pokémon Category:Steel/Rock-type Pokémon Category:Steel/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Grass/Poison-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Dark-type Pokémon Category:Steel/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Normal/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon